Numbers
The Numbers are the eight personas that Raven created to create more sense in the crazy subworld that takes place in the answers to each paragraph of Crystal - Dawn of a new Champion. They comment on the events that have unfolded a second earlier and are found at each other's throats almost every time they appear. Each of them represents one of Crystal's suitors, with one of their main personality traits worked into the Number's characters. However Raven has tried to keep their alter egos a secret in the intrest of keeping the quiz fair for her readers. Their names are based on Japanese numbers (Ichi, Ni, San, etc.) and have no relation with the order their alter egos appear in at the end of each chapter. Ichiko Less violent than Nishiko, Ichiko has similar views on the stupidity of people. She doesn't like to admit or show it, but she can be just as boy-crazy as Shichi. When the others start fighting she prefers to sit on the sidelines with Godek while the others brawl it out. Not because she's afraid to step in or anything, but because she really doesn't care. Nishiko Nishiko is annoyed by the idiots of the world, which, as we all know, are everywhere. Don't be surprised if she smacks you upside the head for no apparent reason; you're probably too stupid to realize what you did wrong. Sanae Almost as sane as Hachi, but Sanae enjoys slipping over to the crazy side every now and then. Shiori The punching bag of the group, Shiori can be… well… moronic. Despite her usual IQ being in the double-digits, she can be quite smart in her own way, pointing out things others may have overlooked. Always eager to please, she usually tags along on whatever crazy adventure or persona Shichi has cooked up. Godek The only true pacifist, Godek tries to be Hachi's cadet, but often gets lost under all the fighting. Soft spoken and kind, but, although she hates to admit it, she can get scarily mad. Well, scary for her, at least. She's easily flustered, especially when she accidentally says a swear or something suggestive. Rokura A self-proclaimed pacifist, but get her riled up and she'll kick your ass into next year. She believes that the pen is mightier than the sword, and though she may not condone it, she will admit that sometimes you need to stab them with the pen to effectively get the point across. She despises Shichi, but never gives up trying to get her to stop her violent and perverted ways. She often sides with Godek when the others are ganging up on someone or contemplating violence, but abandons her to join the fray when Shichi gets involved. She has, on occasion however, demonstrated that she and Shichi consider each other friendly rivals more than arch nemeses. Shichi A pathological perv- AHEM - flirt, Shichi can often be found beating her views into people. Weapon of choice? Super Rod if she can get her hands on it, otherwise she prefers her fists. Special move? The roundhouse kick of beating morons down. She has a mutual hatred of Rokura, but she'd call a truce if Ms. Goody-two-shoes would just join her side. Hachi Possibly the only sane one in the group, Hachi tries to keep the peace, but it's not always easy.